The Cupcake's Point of View
by Fronnie Lover
Summary: Let's see what the cupcake feel about the events happened in the first game and what it feels.


**AN: Hello guys welcome to my second story! I hope that you would all have fun reading this and for Foxy lovers well don't be angry because I use him in the Bite of '87. Enjoy!**

* * *

A place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a place where kids and adults are eating and watching the animatronics. Inside the place, there's three animatronics whose playing their parts for the kids. A bunny, bear, and a chicken. And there it was, in the hands of the chicken animatronic, the cupcake.

**Cupcake's POV**

I knew that these poor animatronics were forced to play with the kids. They suffer yes, but they also love kids so they kept entertaining. But now, the kids aren't my intention. My intention was to delight the yellow angel, Chica. On the day I always wanted to look at her, but I can't because it might be suspicious of the people watching so I waited in the night. Then when night comes I get to sneak a glance at her. She then looked down at me and smiles. I smiled happily and I knew that I'm her most important thing. She'd always taken me somewhere when it's free-roaming mode during the night. I also like the two beside her, Bonnie and Freddy. Bonnie was a really kind friend, yet always curious. While Freddy was the smart one, he always comforted them, and tell them what's the right thing to do. But they're not only the animatronics here, there's also this new animatronics, Foxy the Pirate Fox. I don't know much about him since he hasn't performed yet. He always tells them his nervous to perform tomorrow for the first time. They all comforted them that it'll be okay. But two things bothered me about him. First, was that Chica seems to like him and hangs around him. Second, I have a bad feeling about him. And the hunch was right.

One horrible day, when Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy were having a break and Foxy was entertaining the kids for the first time.. "Is Foxy gonna be alright? It's his first time to entertain kids." ask Chica worriedly I glared at the place of the Pirate Cove. "Oh, I'm sure he will be." Freddy smiled and Bonnie nodded in agreement. But then suddenly a scream of a girl echoed the place. People started running out of the pizzeria. The three animatronics ran to Pirate Cove, and it was a horrible sight. I saw a girl loses half of her head and blood were everywhere near her. I knew it was blood since I can see normal, unlike the animatronics who see red oils. But fear also stroke their faces. I then looked at the culprit and it was Foxy! Foxy's eyes were black and he had blood dripping from his mouth and a part of the brain was in his mouth.

The child was taken to an ambulance. And Foxy was scrapped, and put a sign on Pirate Cove that said out of order. I knew that Chica will be scared of him, but no instead she was closer to him and comforted him than I thought. They also were trying to stuff a human in a suit it was funny because I thought only endoskeletons were to put in suits. But all the night were very depressing that Chica always left me at the stage when going somewhere. She seems forgotten me and thought I'm just an instrument for the play.

One night, when a new night guard was on duty and I think his name was Mike Schmidt, something like that. The animatronics tried to stuff him, but they always failed and when the time of his shift's end, all of the animatronics were deactivated. I knew why, because they're going to be scrapped and the worst thing when Chica was deactivated I too was deactivated.

I suddenly were activated yet I feel confused why Chica was deactivated and I wasn't. I opened my eyes and I was in a box, I looked around and was very surprised when I saw all of them were destroyed, my eyes widened. I was happy for Foxy that he was the most destroyed. I saw that Freddy was the least destroyed. I was scared at Bonnie, who loss his face and his left arm. But what scared and disappoint me the most was Chica. She had loss an eyebrow, two arms and her jaw seem to be stretched and now has several monstrous teeth. But it didn't scare me at all, in fact, I'm sad about myself, for paying too much attention on Chica.

I feel somewhat disappointed that I was left unharmed and sad because I didn't get the chance to be with Chica forever.

An oil poured down my face as I slumped myself at the box, deactivating myself and wished that I already died before I ever to wake up.

_**End.**_

* * *

**AN: Wow that was fun to write. Was it confusing or a cliffhanger? Don't worry, I'll write the second version! ^_^ Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

-**Fronnie**


End file.
